The invention relates generally to electric metering devices and more specifically to heat management for electronics within such devices.
Traditional utility meters for the measurement of electricity primarily employed mechanical registers and devices. While electricity meters always contained devices that sense electrical energy, the registration of such sensed energy was often carried out mechanically using gears and dials. More recently, utility meters have increasingly relied upon electronic circuits that provide enhanced functionality. At present, electricity meters often contain one or more circuit boards that provide advanced consumption registration functions, automatic meter reading functions, diagnostics, profiling and other beneficial functions.
A problem sometimes encountered with utility meters that employ electronic circuits is excessive temperature rise inside the cover of the meter due to heat generated by electronic components and by other electrical components within the meter. As internal temperature rises, the life expectancy of the electronic components is reduced. Consequently it is desirable to limit the increase in temperature in the area of electronic components. Unfortunately, electric meters must be enclosed in such a manner as to pass the metering industry's weatherization standards, which require meter enclosures to be sealed from dust and water. Such weathering requirements prevent the addition of air vents or other traditional means of reducing internal temperature rise of electronic devices.
As a consequence, the amount and/or functionality of electronic circuitry within meters may be limited at least partly by the associated heat rise caused by additional circuitry and/or functionality. Limiting functionality is important because the same component, such as a processor, can generate more or less heat based on its usage.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide advanced functionality associated with contemporary electronics, while maintaining ambient conditions for electronic devices within the utility meter enclosure at an appropriate level for sustaining rated life of the electronic components.